Draft/copy holders are known in many variations such as, for example, music stands wherein a holding means of the draft/copy holder is, for example, a pivotable arm linked, bearing connected, or through a screw pinching device connectible with a support and carrying means such as, for example, a table, a bookshelf, a board of the like.
If such a pivotable arm, possibly in the shape of a tong mechanism, must be installed at, for example, a computer CRT console or display screen such as at a keyboard arranged below such screen console, it has been found that it can be difficult to position the holding means at a suitable support and carrying means without the connecting means creating an obstacle for one or more of the accessory devices, occupying valuable table space of the work table, or hindering proper viewing of the printing device, etc. Experience also shows that, due to the differences existing in light intensity as absorbed between an internally illuminated display screen and the observed elimination of the operating devices around the display screen including also light from the surroundings, namely, full daylight or artificial illumination, for example, without the presence of daylight, the arranging of the operating devices at a work station is a very critical matter since, for example, consideration must be given to operators of the work station with respect to an ergonomical point of view, such as, for example, the height of the devices above the floor, the allowing for reasonable with-in-reach distances to the individual devices as well as usable with-in-sight distances playing a fundamental role by any practical use of the work station.
Draft/copy holders have been proposed which are adapted to be arranged in the range between the lower front edge of the display screens, between the front edge of carrying boards for such display screens, and a keyboard arranged below. This solution has certain advantages; however, a disadvantage resides in the fact that the eye must be physically moved between the draft/copy and the display screen in such a manner that it is necessary to simultaneously accurately remember which lines have been reached as viewed in the two visual directions, or, in case of graphical presentations, remembering which locations or spots are compared by watching, etc., that is, there are two versions to remember, that of the display screen and that of the draft/copy.